Timespinner (Prototype)
The Timespinner prototype was created over the span of 3 months by Bodie Lee for a college video game programming course. In a competition against all the other students in the class, Timespinner won first place. The game borrowed many elements from other games, such as music and graphics from Megaman X on the SNES. Lunais' sprite, especially her jumping animation, appears to be a recolored version of Megaman X's sprite. Instead of using orbs, Lunais simply fires projectiles from her hand. Plot In the distant solar system of Erneah, there was a girl from the planet Winderia. One day, mysterious soldiers following their king decimated her clan. By a stroke of luck, the girl Lunais managed to escape. Taking shelter in an abandoned forest temple, she came upon an archaic device. Lunais felt drawn to this device, a shining ball of light beckoned her. Upon touching this device, she was absorbed into a temporal vortex. For what seemed like an eternity, Lunais was lost in a temporal vortex, trying to solve the puzzle that trapped her there. One day Lunais solved the puzzle and received the Spindle of Time. She could then control time itself! Sensing her desire to avenge her clan, the Paradox teleported Lunais to the Planet of Devastation. This planet is the stronghold of the king who had taken everything from her. The time for revenge is now. Levels * Devastation Outfield - a rocky level outside the city. Beaked, mettaur-like enemies roam the area. The boss for this level is a purple recolor of Velguarder and the music used is Sigma Fortress 1. * Devastation Metropolis - Lunais has made it inside the city. Flying enemies, who look like the previously mentioned Mettaur-like enemies from before except with propellers on their heads, patrol the area. The boss of this area is Varndagroth and the music is from Megaman X's intro stage. * Devastation Fortress - A somewhat short level containing an optional platforming puzzling with a magic powerup as a reward. The exit to this gray, blocky level is guarded by a reddish colored Velguarder. The music is from Boomerang Kuwanger's stage. * Devastation Lab - The penultimate level. Pitfalls abound, and debris falling from the ceiling doesn't help matters. Not to worry, since a well timed time freeze can allow you to perform the "Mario glitch" (move along the top of the screen, skipping most of the level). The boss is a recolored Lunais and music is from Flame Mammoth's stage. * Throne Room - The final battle against the King of Devastation. The king will either charge back and forth across the stage (while laughing) or fire charged shots at Lunais. The music is from the first phase of Megaman X's Sigma battle. Ending ...and so Lunais defeated the King of Devastation. Her mission now fulfilled, Lunais could return to Winderia to build a new home with her surviving brethren. Who knows when she will have to fight again? Only time will tell. Gallery TimespinnerPrototype1.png|Lunais jumping near a blue version of the three ground enemies in Devastation Outfield. TimespinnerPrototypeHealthUp.png|Lunais about to collect a health powerup. TimeSpinnerPrototypeBoss1.png|The boss of Devastation Outfield. TimespinnerPrototypeEnemies1.png|Lunais running along the rooftops of Devastation Metropolis as flying enemies give chase. TimespinnerPrototypeMagicUp.png|A troublesome platforming section with a magic powerup floating below. Beta.png|Varndagoth, the boss of Devastation Metropolis, as he appears in the prototype. TimespinnerPrototypePewPewGlitch.png|The "Pew Pew Glitch". Varndagoth becomes stuck against the platform and helplessly fires projectiles from his cannons. TimespinnerPrototypeEnemies2.png|Lunais encountering a red ground enemy in Devastation Fortress. TimespinnerPrototypeWallGlitch.png|Lunais experiences glitched wall mechanics. TimeSpinnerPrototypeBoss3.png|The boss of Devastation Fortress. TimespinnerPrototypeMarioGlitch.png|Lunais attempting to perform the "Mario Glitch" in Devastation Lab. TimespinnerPrototypeBoss4.png|The boss of Devastation Lab. TimespinnerPrototypeKing1.png|The King of Devastation - the final boss of the prototype. Trivia * When asked if he would release the prototype, Bodie responded that he wouldn't feel comfortable doing so because of "all the stolen music in it". Category:Games Category:Bosses Category:Enemies